blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Relius Clover
Relius Clover is Carl and Ada's father, and Ignis' husband. He is set to become playable in a Autumn/Winter arcade update, and in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend. Information Relius is a genius alchemist known as the "Puppeteer". At some point before the start of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, he disappeared without a trace. Relius is known and feared by Tsubaki and Makoto. He also seems to know and dislike Jubei of the Six Heroes. Carl Clover, his son, hates him for taking Ada and Carl's mother away. Carl spends a majority of his travels in pursuit of Relius. During Noel's story in Continuum Shift, Relius attempted to kidnap Noel in order to 'examine' her, and he seems to have gotten a hold of Arakune at the end of his respective story. He did not hesitate to attack his own son, Carl, when confronted by him. His experiments include the creation of Nox Nyctores: Deus Machina Nirvana, which he harvested his daughter's body to create. He completed this project with help from Kokonoe of Sector Seven. His own puppet, the Fluctus Redactum: Ignis, was created from the body of his wife. Ignis is similar in appearance to Nirvana, although she has a red dress, blue, human-like eyes, a more slender head dress, a top hat instead of a bow, and hooked fingers. He also seems to have been involved with the creation of Lambda-11 and Nu-13, as told in Lambda's storyline and the extra story "that which is inherited", and by extension possibly the other Murakumo units as well. Relius is seen alongside Phantom and The Imperator of the NOL. He is also working with Hazama to achieve his goals, which at this point are unknown. In the past, he worked alongside Kokonoe of Sector Seven, under a group known as the "Sin Architects". During a expirement with Shuuichirou Ayatsuki while using the first Boundary Interface Prime Field Device, they unknowingly unleashed the Black Beast that was sent back through time. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Research * Likes: Opera * Dislikes: Disorganized bookshelves Gallery File:Csstory-1.jpg|Magazine scan of Relius and Phantom. File:Relius Clover.jpg|Relius at the Sheol Gate. File:Relius Clover2.jpg Relius clover concept art 3.jpg Relius clover concept art 2 .jpg Relius clover concept art 1.jpg File:Relius_and_Ignis_concept_art.jpg File:ReliusScreenshots.png|First clear screenshots released of playable Relius and Ignis. File:ReliusCSArt.png File:Relius_clover_character_select.jpg File:C20110830 bbcs2ex 002 cs1w1 468x640.jpg| Relius Clover BBCS2 Extended story art Trivia *Relius is the Blazblue counterpart of Guilty Gear characters Raven and Crow, for Raven it's they are loyal to the series enigmatic figure (That Man for Raven and Saya for Relius) their personality also match both being the Calm and Collected type and share a sort of connection to the playabe charater's of their series while Raven is Axl Low's parallel self, Relius is the hated father of Carl Clover, with Crow both him and Relius are like minded scientist and posses great with said occpuation as Crow created the Robo-Ky series Relius Clover was able to create the Nox Nyctores Nirvana with his daughter Ada's and his wife Ignis body (this is impressive as the creation of a Nox Nyctores class weapon would require hundreds of souls) the similarity Relius shares with Raven and Crow is that players could consider the three of them to be insane with Raven being Masochist liking any type of pain inflicted on his body while Crow acts like a mad scientist wanting to "examine" most of Guilty Gear cast body for an experiment coincidentally Relius seems to have inherited Crow's mad scientist trait. *The log entry parts of BlazBlue: Phase 0 also suggest that Relius Clover was eaten by the Black Beast, being as dead as Terumi in the story, although at this point this is only speculation as since the frightened Shūichirō was unsure whatever he was dead or not. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NOL Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters